creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rache ist süß
Ein klatschendes Geräusch ertönt, als Markus' Beine auf die Weichbodenmatte knallen. Wieder ein perfekter Sprung, wieder klatschen alle. Wie ich diesen Bastard hasse. "Jacob, jetzt bist du dran", höre ich meine Sportlehrerin hinter mir sagen. Auch ohne sie anzusehen bin ich mir sicher, dass sie schadenfreudig grinst. Dieser Teufel will mich scheitern sehen. Doch diesmal werde ich es schaffen. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, stelle mir den Ablauf bildlich vor und sprinte los. Doch wieder klappt es nicht, wieder springe ich zu niedrig, wieder kracht die Messlatte scheppernd auf den Boden der Turnhalle. Frau Frohn lacht mich schadenfroh aus, und auch einige meiner Mitschüler machen mit. Später sind diese heuchelnden Arschkriecher dann wieder "treue Freunde". "Jacob, du wirst das niemals schaffen. Du bist zu langsam, und deine Technik ist furchtbar. Du kriegst die Beine nicht hoch genug." Wieder macht sich diese Schlampe über mich lustig. Schon seit drei Jahren geht das so. Und so langsam bin ich es endgültig leid. Als ich an ihr vorbeigehe, unterdrücke ich das dringende Verlangen, sie vor versammelter Mannschaft zusammenzuschlagen, bis die Pampe auf den Boden sickert. Stattdessen sehe ich weg und beiße die Zähne zusammen. Gerade ist mir etwas viel Besseres eingefallen. - Ein paar Tage später - Als meine Sportlehrerin gerade verschiedene Bälle in ein Metallregal einsortiert, spreche ich sie von hinten an. Dabei sehe ich immer wieder zu Boden und verlagere mein Gewicht ständig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, um einen verlegenen Eindruck zu erzeugen. "Frau Frohn, können sie bitte kurz mit hoch zum Platz kommen? Ich würde ihnen da gerne was zeigen." Die 31jährige sieht mich erstaunt an. Sie sieht in mir keinen motivierten oder engagierten Schüler, sondern nur eine weitere Möglichkeit, ihr Selbstwertgefühl zu steigern. Doch diesmal wird das nicht funktionieren. Denn heute habe ich eine Überraschung für sie geplant. Als wir am Basketballfeld etwas abseits vom Hauptgebäude der Schule ankommen, bemerkt meine Lehrerin mit Erstaunen, dass es menschenleer ist. Normalerweise würden hier die 12a und die 12b spielen, doch als hochrangiges Mitglied des Schülerrates habe ich den Kuchenbasar, der normalerweise schon am Donnerstag stattfindet, auf heute verlegt. So ist hier niemand, der als Zeuge für das gleich Geschehende fungieren kann. In meiner Hosentasche lege ich den Daumen vorsichtig auf den metallenen Druckknopf meines Klappmessers. Noch ein letztes Mal sehe ich mich um, ob wir auch wirklich unbeobachtet sind. "Dann mach mal. Hier ist ja genug Pl..." Ich ziehe geübt das Messer, klappe es schnell aus und halte es der Blondine vor mir dicht an die Kehle. Die Strahlen der brütenden Mittagssonne spiegeln sich in der frisch polierten Klinge. Ein schriller Schreckensschrei entfährt meiner Lehrerin, doch sie fasst sich sofort wieder, als sie realisiert, was ich gerade getan habe. "Eine unüberlegte Bewegung und ich schlitz dich Hure auf", flüstere ich ihr mit drohender Stimme ins Ohr. Dabei ist mein Mund so nah an ihrem Kopf, dass sie meinen warmen Atem im Nacken spüren kann. "Jacob, du nimmst jetzt sofort das Messer weg! Das ist... das ist illegal und..." sie bricht ab, als sie merkt, dass ich sie ignoriere. Ihr empörter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelt sich in Unglauben, dann in ernsthafte Angst. "Du gehst jetzt zu dem schwarzen Auto da vorne, und wenn der Kofferraum aufgeht, legst du dich rein. Und wenn du versuchst zu fliehen, werfe ich ein paar Körbe mit deinem verfickten Kopf." Sie signalisiert mit einem kurzen Nicken, dass sie meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten wird. Dabei sehe ich ihr an, wie sie innerlich panisch nach einem Fluchtweg sucht. Doch wir beide wissen, dass die Falle endgültig zugeschnappt ist. Ich habe eine Waffe und keine Scheu, sie einzusetzen. Und ihr liegt etwas an ihrem Leben. Mit bedächtigen Schritten nähert sie sich meinem alten, rostigen Auto. Die Karre hat schon einige hunderttausend Kilometer auf dem Buckel, doch sie fährt noch, und darauf kommt es an. Die Klappe öffnet sich quietschend, als ich die Taste auf dem Autoschlüssel betätige. Als die junge Erwachsene vor dem Kofferraum steht, nehme ich das Messer von ihrer Kehle. Daraufhin klettert sie umständlich in ihr neues Zuhause und begibt sich in Fötusstellung, um ganz hineinzupassen. Hastig stecke ich das Klappmesser wieder in meine Hosentasche. Am Rand des Kofferraums liegen eine Rolle extrastarkes Klebeband und klapprige, aber funktionierende Handschellen. Mit ein paar Streifen Klebeband auf ihrem Mund und den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt sorge ich dafür, dass sie weder nach Hilfe rufen noch sich großartig bewegen kann. Gleichzeitig kommt sie sich dadurch hilflos und ausgeliefert vor, was ihr Angstgefühl zusätzlich steigert. Ich höre, wie meine Gefangene vergebens versucht, sich zu befreien, als ich mich auf den zerschlissenen Fahrersitz fallen lasse. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später erreiche ich mein Ziel, einen kleinen Teich mitten im Wald. Die Büsche und Bäume, die ihn umrahmen, schützen zusätzlich vor neugierigen Blicken. Er ist einige Kilometer von der Schule entfernt und für meinen Plan perfekt geeignet. Kaum einer kennt diesen Ort. Beim Aussteigen nehme ich eine große schwarze Sporttasche vom Beifahrersitz und hänge sie mir quer über die Schulter. Rücksichtslos zerre ich meine Gefangene aus dem Kofferraum und zu einem einige Meter hohen Pfahl, der direkt am Ufer des Teichs steht. Erst vor wenigen Tagen habe ich ihn hier eigenhändig aufgestellt. Dabei stolpert sie mehrmals, da ihre Beine von der Fahrt taub sind, doch ich ziehe sie weiter achtlos hinter mir her. Dann stelle ich Frau Frohn an das glatte Holz und bedeute ihr mit einer Handgeste, dort stehen zu bleiben. Von der Fahrt in dem engen Kofferraum ist sie komplett schweißdurchnässt, und ihre Kehle ist so trocken wie der harte Lehmboden unter ihr. Sie senkt unterwürfig den Kopf, doch ich sehe, wie sie ihn kaum merklich nach links und rechts dreht, um die Umgebung zu analysieren. Ungeachtet dessen fange ich an, meine Tasche auszupacken. Drei lange Seile schlinge ich um ihren Oberkörper, ihre Taille und ihre Schienbeine und befestige sie mit strammen Knoten an dem Pfahl. Vorher nehme ich ihr noch das Klebeband und die Handschellen ab. Als ich ihr in die Augen sehe, erkenne ich, wie in ihr etwas zerbricht. Ab jetzt habe ich die absolute Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Geschickt zerschneide ich ihre schweißdurchtränkten Klamotten und stecke sie in meine Tasche. Ich will so wenig Spuren wie möglich hinterlassen. Als dann ihre Spitzenunterwäsche zu Boden fällt, verliert Frau Frohn endgültig die Fassung. Sie schluchzt, und salzige Tränen laufen an ihren Wangen herunter. Bereits jetzt bereut sie alles, was sie mir je angetan hat. Doch jetzt geht es erst richtig los. Ich hole ein großes Schraubglas aus meiner Tasche. In ihm befindet sich eine auf Honig basierende chemikalische Mischung, der ein Verdickungsmittel, ein Insekten anlockendes Pheromon und ein Stoff, der bei ihnen starke Aggressionen auslöst, beigegeben sind. Im Gegensatz zum Sportunterricht habe ich in Chemie und Biologie so einiges gelernt. Nach ein paar Minuten bedeckt ein dünner Film meiner Eigenkreation ihre Haut. Vorher habe ich mir Gummihandschuhe angezogen, um mir nachher nicht die Hände waschen zu müssen. Mein Versuchsobjekt sieht am Anfang verwundert auf, doch dann verfällt sie wieder in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand. Entweder versucht sie, die Situation weitestmöglich auszublenden oder sie hat bereits jeglichen Lebenswillen verloren. Aber egal. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden kommen etliche Insekten aller Art angeflogen, von Bienen und Wespen über Mücken und Bremsen bis hin zu Hummeln und Hornissen. In den nächsten Stunden wird Frau Frohn hunderte Male gestochen. Die Qualen, die sie dabei erleidet, sind kaum vorzustellen. Währenddessen fleht sie mich an, appelliert an mein Mitleid und meine "menschliche Seite", bittet um Vergebung und fragt mich, warum ich das tue. Von Minute zu Minute wird sie verzweifelter und unterwürfiger. Doch ich lächle sie nur wissend an. Jeder ihrer Schreie und jede Bitte lässt mein Lächeln breiter werden. Nach all den Schikanen bekomme ich endlich meine verdiente Rache. Am Anfang zuckte sie noch bei jedem Stich zusammen und kreischte, aber nach und nach wird sie immer reaktionsträger, bis sie wie eine zerstörte Puppe leblos in den Seilen hängt. Am späten Abend des übernächsten Tages stirbt Frau Frohn an Wassermangel. Die ständigen Schmerzensschreie trockneten ihre Kehle aus, und die erbarmungslose Hitze tut ihr übriges. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und halb geöffnetem Mund sackt sie in den Fesseln zusammen. Nachdem ich mehrere schwere Steine als Gewichte an ihre geschundene, von Schwellungen, Blutflecken und eingetrockneten Exkrementen bedeckte Leiche gebunden habe, zerre ich sie in den Teich. Niemand würde auf den Gedanken kommen, auch nur einen Fuß in diese schleimigen Brühe zu setze,n und der modrige Geruch der verwesenden Leiche wird in dem des Tümpels völlig untergehen. Henry Howard Holmes Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tiere